A Swim
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: This is a request by Izzy. This is a MarlinxDory story and in this one Marlin asks Dory out on a date. How will it go? Enjoy :)


Dory has been taking on more adult roles especially with Nemo, she has been helping him grow. Marlin is really starting to like her. He didn't expect to like someone like that. It was surprising to him as after his wife's death he never thought he would fall for anyone ever, then Dory entered his and Nemo's life. He knows if he admits it she might not believe him because of how he treats her. He knows he shouldn't treat her like a child but when she was like a helpless child when they meet. He couldn't help it, it was the dad in him. However, he is starting to see her in a new light. Right now she is helping Nemo with his homework even though he has been complaining about it, because its harder.

"Like that Nemo! You just did it right. See?" says Dory

"Oh! I get it now, thanks Dory." says Nemo

"No problem" says Dory

He hugs her, she smiles and hugs back. Marlin smiles watching his heart thumps looking at Dory. Dory smiles and looks at him and smiles, Nemo notices that look it is the same look Marlin gives when talking about Nemo's mom when it is happy. Nemo smiles and excuses himself and goes to his dad.

"Dad can i talk to you for a minute in our house?" asks Nemo

"Uh..sure okay, nemo." says Marlin

So Nemo and Marlin goes in their house because Nemo knows Dory can't follow them inside because it would shock her.

"What do you want to talk to me about, Nemo?" asks Marlin

"Its okay to want to date other people, mom would want you to be happy." says Nemo

"Uh what" says Marlin, turninf red

"Dad. I know that look you like Dory. Its okay. I like her too, I bet Mom would too." says Nemo

Marlin smiles and gives him a hug Nemo hugs back.

"When did you get so smart hmm?" asks Marlin

"I have been studying, Dad." says Nemo

"Yeah. But what do i say? What if she dont like me back?" asks Marlin

"Dad calm down you don't know if you don't ask. Take her for a swim something simple." says Nemo

"Right alright. " says Marlin

"Dad? What are you waiting for? " asks Nemo

"Now?" says Marlin

"Yeah. I will be fine and knowing you you wont go far" says Nemo

Marlin smiles and rubs the back of his head before going up to Dory.

"Hey Marlin! Whats up?" asks Dory

"Uh..i have a question Dory." says Marlin

"Okay!" says Dory

"W-would you go on a date with me?" asks Marlin nervous

She turns red and blinks in surprise before she composes herself. Honestly she feels the same way as Marlin for a while now.

"Yeah" says Dory

"Oh okay I understand, wait did you say: you will?" asks Marlin

"Yeah. Sure." says Dory, smiling

"Thats great! How about we go for a swim? " says Marlin

"That sounds like fun! But will nemo be okay?" asks Dory

"Yeah the neighbors will look out for him. I will just double check. Wait here." says Marlin

He swims off to see if the neighbors will watch Nemo while he goes out with Dory.

"Hey Dory whats up?" says Nemo

"I am going out with your dad on a date. Oh! Nemo i hope thats okay." says Dory

"Yeah its fine. Im happy dory." says Nemo

"Thats great! Im glad!" says Dory

Marlin comes back all giddy, like a teenager in love.

"Nemo. I am going out with Dory and we will be back soon. I have one of the neighbors watching you alright?" says Marlin

"Alright, have fun you too." says Nemo

"We will" they say

Then off they go, they start off small. Marlin shows her around everywhere as they never really done that.

"Wow, I never knew how big this place is." says Dory

"It really is big isnt it. You never been past the market area?" asks Marlin

"No" says Dory

"Well come on then." says Marlin

He grabs her fin and leads her to the park area where he sees flowers. Marlin picks flowers and turns to show Dory but accident hits her.

"Oh! I am so sorry Dory." says Marlin

"Its okay, i'm fine. What hit me." Starts Dory, she saw the flowers "oh look flowers!"

"They are for you." says Marlin, blushing

"Aw are you sweet thank you." she says smiling.

He smiles and so don't she, they continue swimming snuggling close. They get back and Dory kisses his cheek.

"I would love to do that again." says Dory

She swims away back into her house. Marlin has a goofy grin, forgets he can float and melts to the ground.

"Dad! How did it go?" asks Nemo

"She wants to go again sometime" he says in a lovey dovey voice

"I'm glad. Thats awesome Dad!" says Nemo

He smiles watching his dad this way, he never thought he would see this side of him.

The End


End file.
